Kim Bona is -Trouble- Princess
by Kiyomi Fujoshi
Summary: Putri bungsu Keluarga Kim , Kim Bona akhirnya pulang dari Amerika. 4 tahun waktu yang singkat baginya. Tapi begitu sampai di korea begitu banyak memori indah bagi sang Tuan putri! Dan lagi kakak hitamnya yang menyebalkan. Summarynya emang ga menarik tapi isinya ... Ga tau deng kkk This is Lee Bona (The heirs cast) FF! Ft Kaihun & SuD.O


Tittle : Kim Bona is -Trouble- Princess

Main Cast : Kim Bona a.k.a Krystal Jung F(x)

Featuring : Kaihun and SuD.o

Warn : Yaoi , Straight , GS!Kyungsoo , gaje , typo , ga sesuai eyd

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my goodness! Long time no see Sehun! ~" Yeoja berambut coklat panjang bergelombang itu terpekik senang berlari memeluk Sehun. Memeluknya erat lalu di gerak-gerakannya seakan Sehun adalah boneka yang baru saja di belikan oleh ibunya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku yeoja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Ya! Kim Bona! Yang menjadi kakakmu itu sekarang siapa ?!"

Yeoja itu mendengus kesal. Dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Excuse me ? Who are you ? And don't call me 'Kim bona' because my name is Krystal. K-R-Y-S-T-A-L" ucap yeoja itu sakarstik penuh penekanan. Yang kita ketahui sekarang yeoja itu bernama Bona atau Krystal atau siapalah itu.

"Oh berarti kau salah rumah. Karena saya tidak mengenal Krystal dirumah ini." Jongin menjawab dengan nada yang sakarstik juga. Sehun menahan tawanya. Sungguh , kalau Kim bersaudara ini sudah di satukan pasti akan menciptakan tontonan yang menarik. Selalu seperti itu dari dulu.

"Ck , Kai why you do that to me?!" Bona merasa terhina di sakars sama kakaknya sendiri. Hei hei masa kakaknya mengatakan tidak mengenal dirinya.

"Permisi nona muda , seharusnya kau sopan memanggil oppa bukan ?" Jongin menyindir adiknya lagi. Adiknya ini jadi semakin sengak sepertinya karena dia tinggal di Amerika.

"Sudahlah Jonginie ~ adikmu baru pulang dari Amerika. Masa sudah mau bertengkar lagi ? kkk ~" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Jongin mengusap2 lengan tangan Jongin. Demi semua bubble tea di dunia dia mati-matian tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ah Huna aku pusing" Jongin memeluk pingang Sehun dari samping lalu meletakan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika Jongin memeluk pinggangnya.

Bona menganga melihat adegan di depannya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ? Jangan bilang-

"Kalian ... Pacaran...?"

"Iya , apa ada masalah nona muda ?" Jongin membalas perkataan adiknya tapi tetap pada posisinya. Meletakan kepala kepala di bahu dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Bona menatap tidak percaya. Kakaknya ? Sehun ?

"AKU SUDAH MENDUGANNYAKAN. KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU WAKTU ITU DASAR KAKAK MACAM APA KAU INI BERBOHONG PADA ADIKNYA. YOU LIED TO ME OPPA! YOU SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A SPECIAL RELEATIONSHIP WITH SEHUN OPPA! " teriak Bona kesal. Dia ingin sekali meremuk-remukan muka kakaknya yang sok tampan itu sekarang. Beraninya dia berbohong pada adiknya yang cantik jelita ini.

"Ya! Kapan aku berbohong ? Kau menanyakan kapan hah ? Saat itu memang aku dan Sehun tidak pacaran. Kau saja yang bodoh. Iyakan iyakan Sehuna?" Jawab Jongin santai. Kini dia mengecup-ngecup bibir Sehun dari samping , pelukan di pingganya semakin dirapatkannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya merona malu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin.

"EW GET ROOM PLS" Bona menutup matanya berteriak histeris melihat tingkah kakaknya. Kapan kakanya berubah sepervert itu.

"Huna ayo kita kekamarku ~" ucap Jongin seductive di telinga Sehun lalu mengigit pelan telinganya. Sehun benar-benar malu karena tingkah Jongin. Apalagi didepan Bona , adiknya Jongin.

Lalu Jongin menarik pinggang Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tentu saja dengan sesekali melancarkan aksi mesumnya seperti mengecup-ngecup leher Sehun.

Bona melihat kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Wtf ? Kakaknya benar-benar melakukan perkataanya.

"Jinjja! Aku tak percaya ini. Sejak kapan dia segila itu" Bona memijit kepalanya pusing. kenapa mommy dan daddynya tidak membawa kakaknya ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati ke gilaannya sejak lahir. (oke itu pemikiran Bona).

Bona berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya dan Jongin kakaknya itu sama-sama diatas. Tapi kamar mereka berjauhan, Bona di ujung kanan dan Jongin diujung kiri.

Ketika sampai di lantai atas , Bona bisa mendengarkan suara-suara aneh dari kamar Jongin. Samar tapi terdengar jelas dari arah kamar Jongin. Apalagi Sehun tadi berteriak.

'Oh my goodness , si Kai benar-benar melakukannya. Omg i got goosebumps. God please save My Lovely Sehunie' Bona terus berjalan ke arah kanan menuju kamarnya sembari berdoa dalam hati kepada tuhan untuk kesembuhan jiwa kakaknya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kim Bona atau Krystal namanya. Putri bungsu dari keluarga Kim. Kini dia berumur 16 tahun (berjarak 3 tahun dengan sang kakak , Kim Jongin) masih duduk di bangku Senior High School.

Dia tinggal di Amerika karena usul dari kakek dan neneknya. Berat sih awalnya jauh dari orangtua dam kakaknya yang gila itu, well meski dia gila tapi Jonginkan kakak satu-satunya -yangpalingtidak- berharga baginya. Tapi lama kelamaan dia terbiasa. Apalagi kalau sambil mengingat tingkah laku gila Jongin. Dan jreng jreng , jadilah dia betah di negeri paman sam itu bersama kakek dan neneknya.

Bona menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak terlalu banyak berubah sejauh ini. Apalagi kamarnya. Bintang-bintang dengan kertas warna emas yang berkilau masih ada di langit-langitnya.

Kamar nona muda masih tetaplah kamar si nona muda.

Bahkan gaun Snow whitenya waktu kecil masih tergantung indah di lemarinya.

Dia pindah ke amerika ketika dia berumur 12 tahun. Kalau dihitung dia baru 4 tahun di Amerika. Itu mengesalkan btw. Disaat dia sedang asik-asiknya disana lalu dia disuruh balik ke Seoul. Salahkan grand dad grand momnya yang pindah ke London. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya yang memintanya kembali ke Korea.

Tapi Krystal atau Bona itu sudah memikirkan semuanya , setelah dia lulus sekolah disini dia akan pindah ke amerika lagi untuk kuliah.

"Khu~Khu~ omg you're very smart krystal~" tanpa sadar Bona tertawa setan (absurd) karena pemikirannya.

'Not too bad sih , seragam sekolah disini not bad juga lah' Batin Bona ketika dia melihat sekilas baju seragam yang sudah terpampang di lemarinya. Jas hitam dengan manik-manik di kerah lalu kemeja putih didalamnya dan rok krem di atas lutut. [Seragamnya Sekolah Jeguk The heirs]

Dia mengecek gadgetnya yang sudan penuh dengan teman-temannya yang menanyakan kenapa dia pindah. Aduh dia jadi sedih lagi.

' ClaraLee : KrystalKim My honey bunny kryseu why did you go? ㅠㅠㅠㅠ you so mean. Leave me alone... I don't have a korean friend anymore ㅠㅠㅠㅠ where i must find another korean friend huh ? Eoddi? Eottheokhe ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ' Bona tertawa pelan melihat Mention sahabatnya.

Well Clara itu Korean yang Moving kesana juga. Karena sesama korean mereka berteman. Kau tahu lah disana banyak rasis. Tapi untungnya dia tidak terlalu merasakan rasis. Karena dia adalah putri keluarga Kim. Seorang tuan putri kekeke ~ keluarganya adalah Konglomerat. Perusahaan keluarganya sudah terkenal di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia. Jadi dia di sekolahkan di sekolah Swasta elit yang penuh tata krama bukanya sekolah negeri. Well dia tidak mau membahas itu.

' StephphanieJ : KrystalKim hey Kryspi i was very sad when i heard you go. So see you next time :"( i hope we can eat cheeseburger together again :(( oh my god this is so sad.'

' SwagKitty : KrystalKim everytime i look cheeseburger stores i so remember you kryspi ... Hey these stores call you princess come in come in huhuhu :'('

Ok mentionnya Steph dan Kitty membuatnya ingin langsung pergi ke Amerika dan memeluk teman-temannya. Bona melemparkan Gadgetnya ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak mau membaca yang lain. Nanti dia nangis kan repot.

Dan dia melihat-lihat seisi kamarnya. Nostalgia gitu deh ceritanya.

Meja belajarnya masih ada disana tepat di samping depan tempat tidurnya. Di lantai yang agak tinggi seperti panggung. Masih ada foto-fotonya. Isi di dalam laci-lacinya juga ada. Yang berbeda hanya sudah ada di tambah laptop disana.

"Kekekeke ~" Bona lagi-lagi tertawa setan (absurd) tanpa sadar

Dia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, well meja seperti direktur gitu di bilang meja belajar ckckc.

Berputar-putar childish. Bangku pink beludrunya masih sama nyamannya kkk~

Bona berhenti dari tingkah childishnya karena merasa pusing. Dia melihat satu frame yang berisi 2 Namja 1 Yeoja (dan yeojanya itu sudah di pastikan Bona) sedang berpose membawa Keranjang yang dipenuhi apel.

"Ckckckc aku memang sudah cantik sejak kecil sepertinya" Narsisnya ketika melihat foto itu. Seingatnya foto itu diambil ketika dia berumur 10 tahun ketika mereka bermain di kebun apel milik keluarganya. Di foto itu ada Bona berumur 10 tahun memakai baju kembang berwarna merah dan Topi bundar yang dikelilingi ranting dan bunga-bunga kecil. Lalu ada Jongin dan Sehun juga disana. Mereka sedang memakan apel dan Bona berlagak seperti tuan putri ketika mereka di kebun apel.

Bona tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi di bawah. Mencibir tingkah kakaknya. "I know that for long time ago and he wasn't be honest to me. Lying and hiding from me. Ckck so dumb." Bona mengetuk-ngetuk frame foto itu. Lebih tepatnya di bagian wajah Jongin. Lagian dia kesal pada kakaknya itu yang tidak 'Be honest' kepadanya.

#Flashback

Saat itu Bona habis pulang dari sekolahnya. Well , dia berjalan riang ke kamar kakaknya. Ingin pamer bahwa dia 6 bulan lagi akan pindah ke Amerika.

"Oppa ? Oppa ?" Bona langsung masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk lebih dahulu. Kebiasaan sih.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Bona ketika dia melihat Kakaknya sedang menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. Bona mengerti mereka sedang apa. Itu ciuman. Biar ku perjelas, ITU CIUMAN.

Wajah Bona memerah ketika melihat adegan live yang selama ini sekilas sekilas dilihatnya di TV. Bona menutup mulutnya agar tidak menjerti.

'astaga astaga astaga Jongin oppa dan Sehun oppa berciuman astaga' pekiknya dalam hati. Bona berjalan mundur keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Lalu dia menetralkan rasa terkejutnya. Well dia shock. Dia baru berumur 12 tahun dan hell kakaknya yang mesum itu padahal baru berumur 15 tahun sudah mencium orang seenaknya. Dan mata Bona ternodai.

"OPPA OPPA" teriak Bona sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar oppanya. Setelah beberapa lama Bona mengetuk pintu laknat itu akhirnya Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Bona?" Jongin membuka pintunya lalu memandang malas kearah Bona. Pastilah Bona menanggu sesuatu di dalam kamar Jongin kkkk~

Bona masuk kedalam kamar Jongin lalu mendudukan dirinya di karpet empuk kamar Jongin. Dia melihat Sehun wajahnya merah dan bajunya berantakan.

"Annyeong Sehunie oppa ~ " sapa Bona manis.

'Pasti kakakku yang hitam dan jelek itu telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik padamu kan oppa?' Batin Bona dramatis. Well , kalimat setelah hitam dan jelek itu dia dapat ketika nonton drama.

"Jongin Oppa tahu tidak ?!" Bona sebernarnya ingin menanyakan hal lain. Tapi dia harus menetralkan rasa shocknya bukan?.

"Tidak. Tidak tahu karena kau belum mengatakannya."

"Iya aku beritahu. Diamlah hitam." Balas Bona geram. Kakaknya ini semang sekali mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika 6 bulan lagi yeeeeeaayyy ~ asyik kan ~ hohoho ~ kau tidak loh hahahaha~"

Dan Jongin menatap datar adiknya.

"Aku tahu , seharusnya aku. Tapi aku tidak mau." .dan jelas Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya. Dan setelah itu Bona mendelik sebal melihat kakaknya. Ingin sekali dia melemparkan piano yang ada di dalam kamar kakaknya. Tapi tidak jadi karena pianonya lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya.

Bona berfikir. 'Tanya atau tidak ya?' Di ragu. Mengigit kukunya. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang ragu. Bona menatap Sehun yang sudah tampak normal dan rapi lagi. Dia jadi semakin ingin menanyakannya karena melihat Sehun aaarghhhjjksdjhfukd.

Jongin melihat tingkah laku adiknya , dia tahu kalau Bona sedang ragu ingin berbicara.

"Kau mau berbicara apalagi ? Cepat dan keluarlah." Jongin mengambil botol minuman dari kulkas mini di kamarnya. Adiknya ini benar-benar menganggu di saat yang tidak tepat.

Bona akhirnya berdiri.. Berjalan dramatis kearah jendela. Lalu dia duduk dramatis di depan jendela itu , seakan ada cahaya kilau-kilauan menyinari wajahnya. Lalu ada dedaunan jatuh perlahan dari atas. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyisiri rambutnya. Well bayangan Bona ini terlalu dramatis.

"Oppa ... Apa oppa berpacaran dengan Sehun oppa ?" Tanya Bona dengan nada dramatis. Heck. Sehun merona malu karena pertanyaan Bona. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. 'Belum karena kau mengangu bodoh' umpat Jongin dalam hati.

"Tidak."

Bona melihat kakaknya penuh selidik. Lalu dia menolehkan lagi kepalanya menghadap luar jendela. Dia menumpukan kakinya kekaki lainnya,

"Lalu ... Kenapa kau berciuman dengan Sehun Oppa?"

BRUSHT

Minuman yang Jongin minum sukses tersembur keluar karena pertanyaan adiknya. Dan Bona berakhir di tendang (di gendong paksa sih maksudnya) keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"MOMMYYY BONA MAU KEBERANGKATAN BONA DI PERCEPAT ARGHHHH" #endofflashback

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Si bajingan itu , Aku adiknya dengan enaknya dia membuangku seperti kantong sampah." Bona masih kesal rupanya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal ketika kau memikirkan suatu hal sampai berbulan-bulan lalu lupa lalu ingat lagi lalu ternyata dugaan kau benar tapi si pelaku awalnya tidak mau jujur. Sudahlah Bona.

Bona memeriksa lagi lacinya. Matanya terpaku oleh satu benda.

"Mahkota ranting ini ..." Itu ranting yang dibuat menjadi mahkota dengan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya dan gliter gliter. Well bunganya sudah layu. Hanya tinggal gliter-gliternya yang berkilauan.

"I Don't believe it. Long time no see my crown ~ kekekek" Iya itu mahkota dari sahabat dulu ketika dia sekolah dasar. Ah Bona lupa siapa namanya.

"Ugh siapa ya ... Ch.. ..cha apa ya sih aduh" Dia frustasi. Kenapa dia jadi sebegini bodoh sih masa sama sahabat sendiri lupa.

"Chan... Chan apa sih?!" Bona berusaha mengingat siapa namanya. Tapi sia-sia saja dia lupa. Karena dia ke Amerika jadi memorynya ketika dia hidup di Korea seakan di hapus.

"Cha... Chan... Chanyeol ? Ah bukan. BUKAN SI TELINGA ABNORMAL ITU ASTAGA SIAPA YAA." Bona meremat rambutnya kesal. Dia merasa bersalahkan tidak mengingat nama sahabatnya. Tapi dia tadi malah teringat sepupunya yang abnormal itu.

'Ah sudahlah nanti dia tanya saja' pikirnya.

Dia memeriksa lagi laci itu. Dan ada foto dia dan seorang namja. Iya itu dia bersama sahabatnya sedang bermain sepeda bersama. "Ah ini dia! Aduh sahabatku aku ingat kok kau sahabatku , tapi aku lupa siapa namamu." Sesal Bona dramatis.

Well sifat Dramatisnya memang tidak berubah.

Bona merapikan semua yang dia ubek-ubek tadi. Merapikan rambut panjang bergelombang indahnya lalu menyelipkan clip disamping rambutnya.

"Mirror , tell me. Who The prettiest girl in this world?" Bona bermonolog didepan kaca. Membusungkan dadanya bertingkah angkuh.

"Its you Krystal." Dan suara kecil di buat-buat itu tentu saja dari mulut Bona.

"Of course its me. Hahahaha" tawanya anggun lalu merapikan rambutnya.

Sepertinya Bona perlu vaksin untuk saraf otaknya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aigoo putri mommy sudah 16 tahun sekarang ya. Semakin cantik" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat putrinya akhirnya kembali lagi kerumah setelah diculik oleh mertuanya.

"Of course mom , Krystal had been pretty since birth." Ucap Bona anggun. Nada bahasanya anggun kalimatnya narsis. Membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat putrinya.

Mereka sedang makan malam keluarga bersama sekarang. Kim Joonmyeon sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik , dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya walau sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya. Dia cinta istrinya , sayang anak-anaknya dan ingin keluarganya tetap harmonis. Suami impian para wanita dia memang.

"Appa , bisa bilang kepada Bona untuk meninggalkan ke sok inggrisannya disini ? Dan appa kapan ya aku memiliki adik bernama Krystal." Celetuk Jongin ketika mendengar adiknya menggunakan 'English' dan nama 'Krystal' lagi.

"Kai , you better shut up your mouth and eat your food in peace, before i throw the fork to you handsome face ass." Jawab Bona sakars.

"Benar kata Jongin , Bona. Lebih baik menggunakan bahasa ibu dan nama aslimu. Dan jaga sopan santun mulutmu Kim Bona." Kyungsoo berujar lembut kepada Bona. Jongin menatap Bona penuh kemenangan karena dibela Ummanya.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Kalian ini adik kakak" Joonmyeon mencoba melerai kedua anaknya.

Bona melahap makanannya dengan kesal. Ingin sekali dia melemparkan pisaunya ke wajah Jongin. Astaga dia benar-benar geram.

"Eoh! Sehun oppa kau menginap disini ?" Bona baru tersadar ada Sehun di sebelah Jongin sedang makan dengan tenang. Lagian Semua gara2 Jongin jadinya dia tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

"Iya~" jawab Sehun dengan manis.

Oh my dia calon kakak yang Bona idamkan. Kakak yang selalu Bona inginkan. Oh kakak ~

"Uwahh! Jackpot! Aku sedang ingin bercerita banyak denganmu ~" Bona tersenyum bertepuk tangan gembira. Sehun membalasnya tersenyum mengiyakan ajakan Bona. Inginnya Sehun saja menjadi kakaknya dari pada si Jongin Jongin itu. Sehun kan imut putih/? Lucu manis menggemaskan dan baik. Dulu saja dia sering memberikan Bona coklat dan permen kekekeke~

"Sehun milikku. Tidak boleh disentuh." Jongin menutup Sehun dengan serbet makannya.

'Sabar .. Bona ... Sabar ...' Bona menggeram kesal. Kenapa si hitam ini selalu mengangunya sih?! Lalu dia menundukan kepalanya , mengetarkan bahunya pelan.

"Oppa ... Aku baru pulang dari Amerika dan kau menjahatiku seperti ini ? Aku hanya ingin bercerita dengan Sehun oppa yang sudah lama tidak kulihat... Dan kau menghalangiku ?" Air mata meleleh dari mata Bona , semua menatap kasihan pada Bona.

'Bingo hahah sudah lama tidak pakai trick ini dan masih mempan juga' Bona tertawa setan dalam hatinya.

Lihat-lihat , Sehun menatap kesal kearah Jongin dan Mommy menceramahinya.

"Jaga sikapmu Jongin." Dan begitu panjang lagi ceramahan mommy setelah kalimat itu.

Kkkkkk~ Princess Krystal Win!

One-Zero for Prince Kai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sudah jangan bersedih , Kakakmu itu sebenarnya menyayangimu kok. Kan dia tidak selalu jahat padamu. Sudah biasa hal seperti itu terjadi pada Kakak adik." Sehun mengusap punggung Bona agar yeoja itu tidak sedih lagi.

Well , sepertinya ada yang masih terperangkap di drama Bona.

'Oh tuhan , jahatnya aku membohongi Sehun oppa. Mama aku hina mama aku kotor' batin Bona sedih alih alih dramatis.

Bona mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi." Mungkin Sehun pikir Bona menangis karena Jongin jahat padanya tadi. Padahalkan Bona menangis karena merasa bersalah membohongi Sehun.

Hell dia menangis karena Jongin ? Berkelahi dengan Jongin itu rutinitas keles. Setiap saudara pasti ada yang saling membully , setelah itu saling menyayangi lagi. Jadi yang tadi itu biasa saja. Bona jadi ingin tertawa tapi tidak jadi.

"Oppa tunggu sebentar ya , Krystal mau cuci muka dulu" Sehun menangukan kepalanya lalu duduk sofa kecil di kamar Bona.

Lalu Bona berjalan sok sok lesu kearah kamar mandi. Dia memang aktor yang hebat.

Setelah itu Bona kembali lagi seperti semula. Semangat membara tak terkalahkan/?

Dia duduk dengan nyaman di kursi beludrunya. Tuan putri memang beda lah.

"Jadi kau ingin bercerita apa saja Bona?" Tanya Sehun. Dia sudah menanggap Bona seperti adiknya sendiri. Mengingat kelak Bona akan jadi adik iparnya nanti kkk~ kan Sehun malu sendiri memikirkannya. Absurd dia -_-"

"Oh ya oppa , kau berpacaran dengannya sejak kapan sih?"

"Siapa berpacaran?"

Bona memutar bola matanya. Bona tidak tahu , Sehun sedang tidak fokus karena memikirkan Bona akan menjadi adik iparnya. Ckckc

"Aku dengan Jongin oppa" jawab Bona asal.

"Astaga Bona , Jongin kan kakakmu." Bona menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan pelan. Dia sudah berfikir akan melemparkan alat kukunya ke kepala Sehun. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya. Well alat kukunya limited sih.

"Astaga oppa , Pacarnya Kim Jongin itu siapa ?"

"Kim Sehun."

Bona terbengong ketika mendengar jawaban spontanitas dari mulut Sehun. Wtf , sejak kapan marga mereka sama?

"Eh maksudnya Oh Sehun heheheh~" tawa Sehun cangung karena malu. Astaga ini pasti memikirkan dirinya menikah dengan Jongin dan Bona menjadi adik iparnya. Sehun mengutuk terus mulutnya dalam hati, kenapa bisa keceplosan ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

"Nah , nama oppa siapa ?"

"Kim Sehun."

Seakan ada nyamuk lewat ngiunggg seperti itu di depan Bona. Apa yang meracuni Sehun oppanya ini sehingga dua kali menyebut namanya dengan marga kim?! 'Si hitam itu terlalu banyak meracuni Sehunie oppaku ckckck' iba Bona. Kan kasian aduh :"

"Eh Oh Sehun maksudnya" Jawab Sehun lagi canggung dan merutuki mulutnya yang bodoh.

"Ok , forget that. Jadi sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan si hitam jelek Jongin itu ?" Tanya Bona to the point. Well dia malas bertele-tele karena sehun tadi -_-

"Ugh... Itu .. Waktu Bona bilang mau ke amerika , ingat ? Heheh" Ucap sehun malu-malu.

Jongin jerk. Dia memang ditipu.

"Tapi dia bilang tidak waktu itu" Bona dengan nada kesal menumpukan kedua tangannya di dagu.

"Hm , memang. Waktu itu dia menembakku tapi kau datang tiba-tiba. Lalu setelah kau pergi baru deh kami jadian, kekeke ~"

Bona berasa ingin menjatuhkan dagunya kemeja sekarang juga. Apa-apaan ini jadi dia mengangu gitu ? Sehingga si hitam itu melemparnya keluar seperti kantong sampah ? Huh!

"Jadi bagaimana kau selama di Amerika?"

"There is so Bananas! And i'm cheeseburger addicted now ㅠㅠㅠㅠ"

Dan banyak lagi yang mereka perbincangkan hingga tengah malam. Setelah Sehun keluar dari kamarnya , Bona merengangkan tubuhnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur empuknya.

'I thought , comeback home not too bad. On cloud nine!'

Dan pesan itu adalah kicauan terakhir di SNSnya sebelum dia terlelap di kasur empuknya ditemani dengan bintang-bintang berkilauan di langit kamarnya.

-TBC-

Afterword: Saya kena writer block. Ga bisa ada ide sama sekali serius -_- dan ini juga karena saya suka banget sama karakter Lee bona yang di perankan sama Krystal F(X). She so fucking cute on there hahaha

Saya pusing tau ga sih ㅠㅠㅠㅠ gaada ide abis itu kasus kris dan sekarang exo ot11 terus the lost planet jakarta nanti terus akibat sepupu saya yg baru pindah dari negara si bona di cerita ini. Mabok english pastinya. My life just full of shit men.

Dan sialnya saya sempet lupa gimana cara menulis ff. Gaya menulis saya berantakan ㅠㅠㅠㅠ Well ini pertama kalinya saya nulis ff dengan maincast tokoh drama. Yaps ff ini main castnya Lee bona ft exo couple! Khukhukhu ~ saya ga mau pake krystal f(x) walaupun ada saya masukan nama asli bona tapi menurut saya krystal f(x) dgn bona itu org yg lain. Krystal f(x) is bitch face and bona is cute bitch face girl. Ok saya di tampar affiction -_-

Jadi sebenarnya selain terinspirasi dari Lee bona , saya juga terinspirasi dri kehidupan nyata saya -_- dan saya juga akan menaruhnya di ff minseokie. Jdi liat aja nanti ch 4nya ada bahasa asing muahahahah.

Sekian dan reviews yaaa :333 [Hargai kerja keras saya. Kalian tahu kan ribetnya nge post via hape ? :"]


End file.
